


My Only Sunshine

by Annide



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Coughing Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Carlos gets hurt while pursuing a suspect and, despite Michelle's advice, he insists he's fine and doesn't need to go to the hospital. He is wrong.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667122
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bad Things Happen Bingo: Coughing Up Blood (requested by anon on tumblr)
> 
> Title from the song 'You Are My Sunshine', I listened to the Johnny Cash version while writing this

“Officer down! We need medical assistance at our location. Officer Reyes was thrown by an explosion. His pulse is steady, but he is still unconscious.”

Michelle wasn’t sure what to expect as she walked around the house to find her friend lying down in the yard surrounded by pieces of metal. When she kneeled down next to him as he was starting to rouse, moving slightly and groaning in pain. She put a hand on his chest to prevent him from trying to sit up and he finally opened his eyes.

“What happened?”

“You tell me, I just got here.”

“I was pursuing a suspect, he ran back here and I followed. He shot at me a few times and I shot back. And then, I don’t know...” Carlos looked around, confused. “Why are you here? I thought his aim was pretty bad, did he manage to get a bullet in me? Feels like my entire body hurts.”

“No, looks like he got the barbecue. But you were close to the explosion.”

“How’s... where did he go?”

“He was also taken by surprise and that gave your partner enough time to get to him and handcuff him before calling us to help you.”

“Does TK know?”

“He heard the call. Owen had to stop him from coming with us. Now, let me check you out.”

“I think I’m just sore.”

Carlos tried to sit up, as Michelle had predicted, but she stopped him. She examined him, made sure no piece of barbecue had inserted itself into his skin, that his pupillary response was normal and that there were no serious injuries. He had a few superficial cuts on his arms and face, but other than that he seemed pretty much unscathed.

“Let me bring you in to the hospital, they can do a more thorough exam.”

“There’s no need, Michelle, I’m fine.”

“You need some scans to make sure nothing’s broken and that you don’t have a concussion.”

“I know you’re just doing your job, but I swear I’m fine.”

Carlos pushed her hand off his chest and sat up. He had a bit of trouble getting back up on his feet, but, despite the pain he was clearly in as he walked back towards his car, he refused to let Michelle take him to the hospital.

“You can’t drive like this, Carlos, please let me help you.”

“Stop being so overprotective, I’m fine.”

Carlos got into his police cruiser and left. Michelle worried about him, but every time they ran into each other on calls the rest of the day, he seemed fine. In some pain, for sure, but generally fine. She eyed him from afar, just in case, and also to let him know she disagreed with his choice.

“Carlos! I thought you’d be home!” TK said when the 126 arrived to their first call together.

“Why would I be home? I’m fine.”

“The doctor said you could finish your shift? After a barbecue exploded at you? That doesn’t sound like any doctor I’ve ever met.”

“Your man here didn’t see a doctor. He refused to go to the hospital.”

“You what? Carlos, you gotta let them check you out.”

“Michelle checked me out. I was just knocked back a bit, it’s not a big deal.”

“I heard the call, you lost consciousness. And you’re clearly still in pain, you’re basically limping.”

“I’m not. Now, can we stop talking about me and do our jobs?”

“Fine, but just so you know, I think you’re being irresponsible. And my dad would laugh at the irony of me telling you that.”

“Being called irresponsible by a guy you arrested for getting into a bar fight, that’s a new low for you, Carlos.”

“I hate you both.”

“No, you don’t.” Michelle and TK said at the same time.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch. That night, after their shifts, TK came over to Carlos’s place. They lied down on the couch to make out, like they often did. Except this time Carlos cringed in pain when he tried to hold himself over TK. He insisted he was fine, but TK threw him a disbelieving look. Carlos leaned down, letting his entire weight rest on TK and putting his lips on his to stop him from saying anything more. TK sighed in exasperation, but he kissed him back anyway. He couldn’t resist him. It was a good thing he wasn’t a drug, because he’d be in real trouble.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m sure. My leg hurts a little, but it’s nothing.”

TK wasn’t sure he should believe him, but he felt so good in his arms. More comfortable than he had in a long time. It scared him like nothing ever had before. He was getting attached to yet another person he could lose. His dad was sick, he could die. Buttercup was too. And Carlos could leave him, he could realise how broken he was and decide he wanted nothing to do with him. Or he could be killed on duty. He’d been lucky this time that the suspect he was pursuing had terrible aim and the barbecue was close, but not enough to do some real damage when it exploded.

“We should go to your room.” TK said after he pulled Carlos closer and got a groan of pain in response.

“Wow, he’s not satisfied with the couch anymore, I’ll have to step up my game.”

“You’re hurt. You’ll be more comfortable there. Actually, I should go and let you get some rest.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“Of course, you are. And you’ll be even better after a good night sleep.”

TK gave him a kiss on the forehead, smiled and went home. Carlos was grateful to have someone who cared about him that much, even if TK wasn’t ready for them to become a thing yet. He went to bed feeling exhausted, falling asleep a lot faster than usual despite the pain.

Morning came and Carlos still felt sore, but he presumed he must’ve landed on his leg harder than he thought. Or maybe Michelle and TK had been right and he should’ve stayed at home resting instead of finishing his shift. It wasn’t, however, bad enough for him to miss work today and admit to them that he’d been wrong. He could probably just walk it off and, if not, he was off tomorrow anyway. Hopefully he could convince TK to spend the day with him, maybe by telling him that way he could make sure he actually did rest.

When Carlos arrived at the first call they shared, TK watched him walk over, no longer visibly in pain, and smiled. There was nothing Carlos enjoyed more than making that man smile. He looked so irresistible when he did, it was like the whole world lit up around him. And it kinda did, because whenever TK smiled, so did Owen and Carlos, and then Michelle and the rest of the 126. It was the best kind of ripple effect.

Overall, Carlos was having a pretty good day. He was in a bit of pain, but who wouldn’t be after being thrown across a yard by an explosion? It was late in the afternoon now, the sun was starting to go down. He was watching the 126 rescue someone from a car who’d driven into a storefront. Fortunately, no one was injured, only shocked and scared. He started coughing. Not a big deal. Except it wouldn’t stop.

Michelle came closer, a worried look on her face. Carlos felt something wet on the inside of his elbow and looked down. Blood. He was coughing up blood. He met Michelle’s eyes, alarmed. That couldn’t be good. Blood kept flying out of his mouth as the coughs became so intense he could barely breathe. He felt his legs go weak, but TK was there to catch him. His face, quickly filling with panic, was the last thing Carlos saw before he passed out.

...

Carlos opened his eyes slowly. The hospital room was very bright and it took him a minute to adjust. He’d expected Michelle to be there, sitting at his bedside. It was comforting to see her there, wearing her ‘I told you so’ face. But it wasn’t the only thing in her expression. There was something else, much harder to discern. She glanced behind her, toward the foot of the bed and Carlos’s eyes followed the movement. TK stood there, leaning on the railing. He looked up, a smidge of relief on his face as their eyes met.

“Oh good, you’re alive.”

He sounded angry. Carlos was confused. He turned to Michelle, but she just shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but TK beat him to it.

“I have to go.”

TK walked away. Owen, who had been standing by the wall, followed him. He stopped to put his hand on Carlos’s shoulder, squeezing in a fatherly way as he gave him an apologetic look. Carlos turned back to Michelle.

“What happened?”

“You had a pulmonary embolism. It’s lucky it happened while we were there to take care of you. If it had happened when you were alone at home... You could’ve died, Carlos.”

“I didn’t.”

“If you’d gone to the hospital yesterday, like I told you to, doctors might have been able to prevent this.”

“I’m sorry, you were right and I was stupid.”

“Unbelievably stupid for such a smart man.”

“You have your moments too.”

“Except mine are while trying to help people, not because I’m too proud and stubborn to let others take care of me.”

“Only because you’ve never been in that kind of situation before. I’m sure it’ll happen someday, and you’ll act exactly the way I did. Probably worse. You’re the one who keeps getting arrested.”

“And you’re the one who keeps arresting me!”

Laughing was a little painful, but it lifted Carlos’s spirits. He couldn’t help wondering what TK’s attitude had been all about. Why wouldn’t he stay? Why had he seemed so angry? All Carlos wanted to do was run after him, but he couldn’t. The doctors insisted he lie down a while. They’d had to fix a constricted vessel in his leg, likely what was responsible for the clot that traveled all the way up to his lungs and made him cough up blood.

Carlos was at the hospital for days and TK didn’t visit again. He didn’t answer any of his texts or calls either. Michelle had tried to talk to him at work, but apparently he changed the subject whenever she brought it up. Paul came by and said Owen had to sideline TK a few times because he wasn’t focused enough on the job.

“We’re talking about the guy who wouldn’t let Buttercup come anywhere near him because he was afraid he’d get attached to that dog only for it to die.”

“But I didn’t die. I’ll be back at work in no time.”

“He thought you might. You scared him, Carlos.”

“So what? He’s never gonna talk to me again?”

“Look, dude’s got issues. He’s clearly been hurt before, you’ve got to give him some time. Try to convince him you won’t let him down.”

TK still wouldn’t answer his texts when he was finally allowed out of the hospital. Carlos missed him. He’d had plenty of visitors, but they weren’t the one he was hoping for. He had to see him, and now, nothing was stopping him. He knew from Paul that it was a day off for the whole team. Carlos had never been to the Strand home before, he only knew the address from when he processed TK’s arrest. He wasn’t sure he should go, but he was ringing the doorbell before he could stop himself. Owen opened the door.

“Carlos! It’s nice to see you out and about. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, thank you. Is TK here?”

“He’d want me to tell you no, but he’s in the living room. Please come in.” Carlos thought he heard an annoyed groan coming from the next room. Owen smiled and grabbed his keys. “I’ll go for a walk, give you both a chance to talk.”

Carlos thanked him and made his way to the couch where he found TK. He was lying there, in his classic sweatpants and hoodie look, intently staring away from him.

“Did you seriously tell your dad you didn’t want to see me?”

“Well, it’s not like it worked. Everyone’s on your side.”

Carlos tried to hide his smile when TK actually talked to him, not that it really mattered because he wasn’t looking at him anyway. He’d missed hearing the sound of his voice. It had only been a few days, but it still felt too long. And this face. He’d barely gotten a good glimpse at it at the hospital. It had been so full of anger then. TK seemed calmer now, but he looked hurt. Somehow, that felt worse. Carlos stepped closer and kneeled next to the couch. He took TK’s head in his hands to force him to look at him.

“I’m sorry, TK.” Their eyes met and Carlos could see the pain in TK’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and ignored all the signs and scared you. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

TK pushed his hands off and stood. He paced quietly by the kitchen counter, possibly figuring out what he was going to say. Carlos sat on the couch, waiting patiently, his eyes never leaving him. Then, TK turned, visibly angry, pointing his finger right at him.

“Do you have any idea what it felt like? Watching you cough up blood and pass out? Watching you almost die?” He was practically yelling and Carlos almost couldn’t stop himself from smiling. TK really cared about him. It couldn’t be any clearer, the guy had actual feelings for him. It made Carlos so happy. “And then Michelle and the doctors said it could’ve been prevented, that there must’ve been signs that you ignored. You almost died, Carlos.”

“I-“

“Oh, I’m not done.” TK took a breath and continued, his voice still holding as much pain and anger, but at a more reasonable volume this time. “You know my dad has cancer. And he adopted a cancer dog for the firehouse. And my boyfriend I wanted to propose to left me for somebody else. I can’t lose anyone else. I’m barely holding it together as it is.” His voice broke and he looked down. “I can feel myself starting to fall for you, Carlos, and it terrifies me. And then you almost died and it made everything way too real. I’m too fragile for this right now.”

Carlos went to him and wrapped him into his arms. TK resisted the hug at first, but then he softened and leaned into the touch, putting his own arms around Carlos’s waist.

“I get it, you’ve been hurt and you don’t think you can handle that again. But I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I’ll be there. And next time, I promise, I will go to the hospital right away.”

“How about you try not to get hurt again?”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Carlos smiled.


End file.
